Sidney meets the Amazons! (sort of)
by Second Mouse
Summary: Sidney is sent off to find a relic... Attn. all readers! I'm totally stuck on this story, any and all suggestions are welcome(even if I don't use them ;) ) .
1. Sidney meets the Amazon (sort of)

Just so you know, none of this is in any way real. To my knowledge there is no culture like the one I'm writing about. It would be cool if there was, though.   
  
Scene  
It's dark ; you can hear yelling and the clanging of metal against metal. You're in a dark space and cannot see. A hand is seen in front of you and you realize that whoever it is who is seeing this is hidden in a barn of some sort under the hay. They have moved the hay in order to see more clearly what is happening in the barn.  
A woman comes into view. She is not a huge woman, the sword she carries seems impossibly large but she wields it with skill. Her opponent is much larger than she. A bulky man who uses his sword like a battering ram.  
You pull back a little and you realize that the person hiding in the hay is a young girl, maybe 12 years old. She is watching the fighting intently. She sees the woman and the man are a fair match and could continue fighting for hours. She also sees a man sneaking up behind the woman. She jumps from the hay and head butts him in the stomach. End scene  
Scene  
It is much later and you see the girl again. There is a celebration and she is on the outskirts of the light, trying to escape notice. You hear some cheering, and the woman comes into few, giving people food and slapping them on the shoulder. You notice that most of the warriors seem to be women. The girl watches from the shadows, not daring to come closer.   
The woman notices the girl and motions her into the light, she speaks to her but it is in a language we cannot understand, though she is clearly telling the girl to come closer. The girl shakes her head, shrinking back into the shadows. The women jogs to the girl and pulls her out of the shadows, giving her a bit of bread. The girl bites into it,clearly starving. The woman pulls the girl along with her to a smaller fire. She sits down and the girl looks nervous and tries to sidle off. The woman grabs her wrist and pulls her down beside her, placing a protective arm around her. The woman barks an order to those around the fire and motions for more food.   
The girl seems uncertain, but accepts the food eagerly. The women seems sad as she sees how hungry the girl is. End scene   
Scene.  
We are in a home of some sort, and the woman is tucking the girl under some blankets. The girl is asleep. The woman goes and speaks to a man and woman who are standing in the entry of the room. They nod as the woman speaks to them. She glances back at the girl, then says something more to the couple and they nod again and leave the room.  
She walks over to the girl and kneels beside the girl's sleeping body. She looks at the girl and then reaches down to untie something from the mocassin like boots she wears. She folds it into the hand of the girl and leaves.   
End scene.  
  
Sidney walks into her office, "Any messages for me, Claudia?"  
Claudia looks up from her computer, "What?"  
Sidney rolls her eyes, "Any messages?"  
"Oh , yeah, there's one from Malcolm Morris he wants to talk to you."  
"Do you have any idea what it's about?"  
"No, why should I?"  
Sidney sighs in exasperation, "You might have asked."  
"Why?"  
Sidney shakes her head and goes into her office.  
  
Later she is speaking to Malcolm Morris in her office.   
"You've heard the story of the Northern Amazons?"  
Sidney nods, "Yes, the Tressan women. Believed to be descendants of the Greek amazons."  
"Um, yes, well we have been asked for your assistance in finding some relic that is believed to have belonged to one of their elders. The tickets are bought and paid for and you will be heading to British Columbia in four days."  
"British Columbia? Why? The Northern Amazons were believed to range through France and Germany."  
He nods, "Yes, but you will be picking up a young women who is to help you on your search. Here is her address. Her name is Gwen Owens. After you pick her up you will be heading for France. She is booked on the same flight as you are. Nigel will be accompanying you, of course. Have a nice trip," he says as he leaves her office.  
"Wait!"  
He turns around, "What?"  
"What exactly is it that I'm supposed to be looking for?"  
"Gwen Owens can tell you. She was hired first, she actually recommended you for the job. Now, I really must be going."  
"She what?"  
"See you later, Sidney, have a nice trip!"  
  
Nigel sits in Sidney's office, "And you have no idea who this woman is?"  
Sidney shakes her head, "None, the only thing I know is her name and her address. That and the fact that she recommended me for this job."  
Nigel leans forward, "That is positively eerie. What are you going to do?"  
"Pack, I have to get ready and I'd advise you to do the same."  
Nigel blinks, "Even though you have no idea what we're getting into?"  
"Oh, especially because I don't know!" She grins.  
  
  
More later  



	2. Part deux

Well, I'm continuing the story. I didn't realize I needed to have a disclaimer. I hereby disclaim. Anyways, if people don't review the story, I'm not going to write more.  
On with the show!!  
  
Sidney meets the Amazons (sort of) Part Two  
  
Sidney and Nigel drove up the road.  
" I think this is it," Nigel said, looking up from his map, "It's quite a nice house." Please be peaceful, please be peaceful, he said to himself.  
Sidney drove into the driveway, "Yeah, there's the address, this is it. You're right Nigel, it is a nice house."  
They climbed out of their car and headed towards the front door. Suddenly screaming and banging could be heard coming from the house. Sidney ran towards the front door, which was a good distance away from the driveway, with Nigel right behind her. Before they could reach the door it flew open and a man came running out, covering his head with his hands. A car came screeching to a stop in front of the house and the man went racing towards it.  
Right behind him came a young woman covered in flour and wielding a frying pan. She hit him over the head a few times but he was outdistancing her, so she dropped the pan and started hurling rocks after him. He dove through the open window of the car and it went driving off with his legs kicking as he tried to get himself into the car.  
"And if you ever come here again, I'll get really mad!" The young woman screamed after him. She suddenly realized she had an audience and turned around. She smiled, "Hello Sidney, come on in. I was just making pizza." She walked back towards the house, clearly expecting them to follow her.  
Sidney and Nigel shared a glance.   
"Are you sure it's safe to go in there with her?" Nigel asked.  
Sidney shrugged, "Why not?" and jogged to catch up with the girl.  
Nigel huffed along behind her, "Why is the driveway so far away from the house?" he muttered.  
"I know the driveway is a bit far away from the house," the girl called back, "But people usually come around the back anyway, so it usually isn't an issue."  
Nigel's eyes widened. Sidney glanced back, "Hurry up, Nigel."  
  
  
  
So... whaddya think???   



	3. part trois three 3 dos

Here's part three. Please REVIEW! "No Silent Readers", even if you hate it please review it so I know how to improve. I hereby disclaim.  
  
Sidney meets the Amazons! (sort of) Part Three  
  
The girl ushered Sidney and Nigel into the house, "Come on back to the kitchen, I've just got to finish the pizza."  
They walked into the kitchen and Nigel awkwardly handed the frying pan to the girl, "I, um, picked this up on the lawn," he said nervously.  
The girl gave him a brilliant smile, "Thank you! I have to wash it."  
Nigel didn't make eye contact, "Um, you're, you're welcome."  
Sidney stepped in, "We're looking for Gwen Owens."  
The girl nodded, "Yup, that's me."  
Nigel looked startled, "But she's supposed to be helping us out as an expert."  
Gwen smiled, "I am an expert in the Tressan culture. I even have a couple honorary degrees somewhere, if that'll make you feel better."  
Even Sidney looked startled, "You can't be more than twenty..."  
"Eighteen, actually."  
"How can you possibly be an expert? And how do you know Sidney?" Nigel demanded bravely as he tried to keep his voice from shaking. He was pretty sure that you weren't supposed to challenge the delusions of mentally unbalanced people.  
Gwen laughed, " Well, both of those questions can be answered with one name. Proffesor Chester P. Yoder."  
"Chester P!" Sidney exclaimed, " I knew him. He was more of a feminist than most women I know."  
Gwen continued to chuckle as she spread tomatoe sauce over the pizza dough, "Yup, that's him. He was fascinated with the Tressan women. That's how I met him. He came to my great grandmother for her stories of the Tressans. She was homeschooling me at the time and convinced him that he should take me along as an assistant."  
Sidney smiled, " She must be formidable. How old were you?"  
"Nine."  
Nigel choked, "Nine?!"  
"I was advanced for my age."  
"But still, nine years old and an assistant to a great professor?" Nigel exclaimed.  
"My great grandmother could convince an Octopus to move to the Sahara," Gwen said dryly, "But because of that I made a wonderful friend and am an acknowledged expert in the field of the Tressan culture."  
"Ah." Said Nigel, trying to sound calm. He was starting to relax, but you could never be too careful.  
Gwen spread canadian bacon and pineapple over the pizza, "Hey you, what's your name, could you open the fridge? I already grated some cheese to put on the pizza, would you hand it to me please?"  
Nigel went to the fridge and got the cheese, "Here" he handed her the cheese very carefully.  
"Thank you, whats your name."  
He nodded and turned away.  
"What's your name."  
He turned back, "yes?"  
"What's your name!"  
He looked confused, "Oh, um, Ni-nigel."  
"Do you like hawaiian pizza?"  
He glanced at Sidney, "Y-yes."  
"Good, that's what we're having for dinner." Gwen slid the pizza into the oven and set a timer, "Come on into the family room."  
Nigel followed her, glancing back to see if Sidney was following, "Um, Gw-Miss Gw- Miss Owens, what was happening when we arrived?"  
"I'm surprised you spoke up," Gwen replied, "You seem rather timid. I was having a disagreement. The man thought he was going to walk away with one of my prized possesions, and I disagreed. Please, sit down." She motioned to the couch and chairs grouped around a fire place.  
Nigel nervously started to sit down, but leapt up swiftly as a cat sprang out from where he was about to sit, meowing loudly.  
"Oh, Hippie, you've got to learn to move before people sit down,"Gwen addressed the cat that had leapt to the mantle. It ignored her and began to wash itself, "I'm sorry Nigel, Hippolyta tends to be rather possesive of that chair. It used to belong to Chester P and she was his cat."  
"Oh," Nigel nodded understandingly and started to sit down.  
"He liked that chair, said that Al Capone murdered the first owner of it."  
Nigel leapt up and moved to a different chair. Sidney moved and sat down in the chair he had vacated, "It's very comfortable."  
Gwen nodded, "I know, I fall asleep in it all the time. I should probably tell you what you've been hired for."  
Nigel nodded and Sidney leaned forward.  
----------------------  



	4. part 4 quatre four fier etc.

I hereby disclaim. Okay, now I've got that out of the way. This chapter thing is cool. I think that I like it better.... Anyways. Um, where were we????  
  
Sidney meets the Amazons! (Sort of) Part 4 four quatre fier etcetera  
  
"Well, maybe I should show you this first," she fished something small out of her pocket, "It's what my rude visitor wanted." She started to unwrap it carefully, then stopped, "Here, Sidney, you can unwrap it."  
Sidney took it carefully and unwrapped it. She looked at it, "Is it...? What exactly is it?"  
Gwen smiled, "Well, you probably have an idea. See, the Tressans had their superstitions just like any other group. One thing they would do, before battle or travel, would be to wrap these charms in their sandals. A sort of good luck charm. Go ahead , Nigel, you can look at it."  
Nigel took it gently and examined it as Sidney and Gwen spoke.  
"But if this is a common thing, why would someone want to steal it? This isn't my area of expertise,"Sidney said ruefully, "I used to be fascinated with the Tressans, but I can't remember all I learned."  
Gwen shrugged, " 'Sokay, a lot of this has only recently come out. Anyways, umm, what was I saying?"  
" Good luck charms," Nigel said absentmindedly as he turned the object over in his hand and brought it close to his face for examination.  
"Oh, yeah, thanks Nigel. Umm, yeah, the good luck charms were very personalized and they always came in pairs. It was impossible to get one of the Tressan women to part with them, not if you wanted to keep your life."  
Nigel spoke up, "But you have only one, why was that man here?"  
Gwen nodded emphatically, "Now you've struck to the core of the matter, Nigel. Legend has it that this belonged to one of the greatest war leaders in Tressan history. It's been in my family for years, but only recently has it come a point of interest. My great grandmother is the one who hired you and she wants us to find the other half. That's all I can tell you now. Gramma's orders."  
  



	5. five 5 cinq ahfergetit

I hereby disclaim. Um ... I have no will power so I'll probably post even if you don't review. But guess what, it won't be as good as it would be if I had any confidence in my writing abilities. Right now very few people have reviewed this story and I'm feeling very mediocre. Who knows, maybe I'll just forget this story, sounds good. At least you'll have part five.  
  
Sidney meets the Amazons! (sort of) part five cinq 5 blah blah blah  
  
*Ding!* "That's the pizza!" Gwen said and hopped up from her seat, " Do you guys mind eating in the kitchen?"  
" I've eaten in worst places, "Sidney said with a grin. Nigel nodded in agreement.  
"Nigel, do you think you could hand that back to me?" Gwen asked, "I'd like to keep it with me, if you don't mind."  
"What? Oh, yes, yes of course. I'm sorry."  
Gwen smiled, " 'Sokay."  
They went into the kitchen, where Gwen dug up some paper plates after getting the pizza out of the oven, "Okay, line up."  
They sat around the table. "My gramma will be calling tonight around nine to talk to you. She wanted to discuss with you what all we'll be doing," Gwen took a bite of her pizza, chewed and swallowed, "I think that she wants to make sure that you'll follow through. She doesn't trust my skills of persuasion as much as she trusts her own."  
Nigel looked nervous, " We won't be going to any jungles, will we? The Tressans were in France, weren't they?"  
"We won't be going to any jungles," Gwen smiled and muttered "God Willing!" under her breath.  
"What?" asked Nigel.  
Gwen smiled reassuringly, "Nothing."  
  
Nigel was browsing through the old professors study to his heart's content while straightening things up.   
Sidney helped Gwen tidy up the mess her unwanted visitor had left in the kitchen, "Did I hear you mutter 'God willing' under your breath when you responded to Nigel."  
"Umm, yes."  
"May I ask why?"  
"No, I mean, not until my gramma talks to you. She'll get mad at me for chasing Nigel off if I tell," Gwen concentrated on the small section of the kitchen counter she was wiping.  
"Is there something that might scare him off, if he knew?" Sidney asked as she picked some pots up off the floor.   
Gwen shrugged, "Maybe, but I was thinking of the tone of voice he used when he asked about jungles. I take it you've had some , um, experiences in a jungle or two or whatever?"  
Sidney grinned, "Or whatever."  
Gwen nodded, "Uh huh, considering what Chester P. told me, I can imagine. I shouldn't really say anything until Gramma convinces him that he wants to do this."  
"Don't I need convincing?"  
Gwen shook her head, "I don't think so. You're intrigued, and you want to know more. Nigel seems to pretty much follow whatever you do. I think you'll go, no matter what I or my gramma say. You have curiosity."  
Sidney chuckled, "You're not going to say 'curiosity killed the cat' ?"  
"Uh-uh, too many people have said that to me. I say curiosity may have killed that cat but satisfaction brought him back."  
  
Please please please review. I don't care what you say, just say something!   



	6. 6 six um...don't know any more number na...

I hereby disclaim!!  
Anyhoo, sorry it took so long, but...maybe I should wait a good period of time between each post, that way I actually get reviews! subtle hint  
  
Sidney Meets the Amazons! (sort of) part um...6, I think...  
  
The phone rang and Nigel jumped.  
"It's just the phone," Gwen said as she went to answer it.  
"Ah, yes, of course," Nigel nodded quickly.  
"Hello? Hi Grandma! What? Yeah, sorry, yes they're here...uh-huh...okay, I'll get her," Gwen took the phone away from her ear and covered the mouthpiece with her hand, "Sidney!" Nigel jumped slightly then turned away to the bookshelves with a sheepish look on his face, "Sidney! My grandmother wants to speak with you!"  
Sidney walked into the room, "So she called."  
Gwen nodded, "Grandma? Yeah, here's Sidney Fox, alright?" She handed the phone to Sidney, "Just a warning, she will talk at you if you let her."  
Sidney nodded and took the phone, "Yes, this is Sidney Fox..."  
Gwen sat down and leafed through a book as Sidney talked to her grandmother.  
"Um, Miss Owens, why did your grandmother wish to speak with Sidney?"  
Gwen shrugged, "She knows her powers of persuasion are better than mine."  
Nigel nodded, "Ah...oh..." he looked confused.  
Gwen patted his hand, "Don't worry, you'll understand when you speak to her."  
"Speak to her?"  
Sidney motioned Nigel over, "She wants to talk to you," she said as she handed him the phone.  
Nigel looked startled but took the phone, "Yes?"  
Sidney went and stood by Gwen, "Your grandmother is very...formidable."  
Gwen laughed, "Well, that's one of the nicer ways I've heard it put!" she chuckled again, "Nigel's going to be in a daze when he gets off the phone. Sheesh! He's probably in a daze now! She'll get him to agree to anything."  
Nigel took the phone away from his ear, "She wants to talk to Gwen," he said, with a bewildered look on his face.  
"Oh, okay," Gwen hopped up from her seat and took the phone, "Hi Grandma! Yes, it's me."  
Nigel staggered over to Sidney, his eyes had a glassy look to them, "She said that she already bought our plane tickets."  
Sidney took his hand and guided him to a chair, 'Why don't you sit down Nigel?" she said with a grin. Nigel gave a jerky nod and slumped into the chair.  
Sidney glanced over at Gwen, but she was still talking to her grandmother. So Sidney wandered over to some shelves that had knick-knacks arranged on them. She picked one up.  
"Careful with that!" Gwen told her, then went back to her conversation.  
Sidney examined the small statuette that she held, turning it over carefully in her hands. Suddenly she pointed it at a dartboard situated above Nigel's head.  
Nigel jumped as something thudded into the dartboard, "What?! What was that?"  
Sidney strolled over and removed a small projectile from the board, "An arrow. Shot from a statue of Artemis. Now... how? Ah! I see," she manouvered the tiny arrow back into position.  
"How does it shoot the arrow?" asked Nigel as he leaned forward for a closer look, "It seems to be a part of the statue."  
Sidney nodded, "It is, until you press this lever, hidden in Artemis' hair."  
Gwen hung up the phone, "So, you discovered Artemis' secret."  
Nigel nodded, "Yes, it's quite interesting," he took it gently from Sidney and began to examine it, "How old is it?"  
"Old."  
Sidney sat down and leaned forward, "Where did it come from?"  
"One of my ancestresses had it made. It's quite an interesting story. My grandmother could tell you all about it."  
Sidney nodded and too the statuette back from Nigel, making sure that it was safely on the shelf before she spoke, "So, is everything settled with your grandmother?"  
Gwen nodded, "Day after tomorrow. I should show you your rooms." With that she walked out of the study.  
Sidney and Nigel exchanged glances, then followed her. As Sidney left the room after Nigel, she paused and glanced around the room. Then she shooke her head, flipped off the lights and closed the door behind her.  
Well, please review. Sorry it took so long, but like I said, the computer wouldn't let me upload...sorry.  
Mousie :)  



	7. seven 7 sept (I got three this time!)

I hereby disclaim! This is a little different than the other chapters and, yes, I realize it's short.  
  
  
Nigel lay sleeping in a large bed. There were birds singing outside the window and his door was slightly ajar.  
Gradually a sound filtered into the room. Clickclick, clickclick, clickclick, clickclick. His forehead furrowed up a bit, but he stayed sleeping.  
A black nose pushed the door open. Clickclick, clickclick, click...  
Whump!  
Nigel sat up quickly and cracked his head on the headboard, "Ouch!" he said as he tried to fend off the eager, slobbery tongue.  
A hand reached around the edge of the doorway and knocked, "You decent?"  
"Yes!"  
Gwen walked in, "Ginger, come!" she patted her chest with one hand, "Come here, girl!"  
The big, yellow dog bounded off the bed and landed in front of her, tail wagging wildly.  
"Come here, girl!" she patted her chest again and the dog reared up, putting her front paws on the arm Gwen held up," That's a good girl," Gwen cooed as she scratched the dog's neck.  
Nigel sat in bed with a confused look on his face, "What?"  
Gwen let the dog place her two front paws back on the floor, "You should have kept your door shut like I told you to."  
Ginger trotted out of the room and Sidney could be heard greeting her. Sidney walked into the room with the dog at her heels, "Are you alright, Nigel?"  
Nigel nodded, "The dog, Ginger, just surprised me."  
Gwen grinned and ruffled the dog's ears, "She loves jumping up on beds, especially if there's someone in the bed to play with. Come on, girl," Gwen led the dog out of the room.  
"You better get dressed, Nigel. Nice PJs, though," Sidney shut the door behind her.  
Nigel looked down at his blue and white, checkered pajamas. Then he quickly swung his legs out of bed and went to the dresser where his suitcase lay open. He rubbed the back of his head as he got his clothes out.  



	8. eight 8 huit ...umm ate?

I hereby disclaim! Sorry it took so long and that the installment isn't so long, I've been too busy to write. :( I hope you like the story. Please Review! Even if it's mean! I don't care!  
  
Chapter next ;)   
  
Nigel plodded down the stairs, keeping a wary eye open. At the landing he hesitated. Voices floated down the hallway and he followed them to the kitchen. Gwen and Sidney looked up from their conversation.  
"Ginger's outside," Sidney said as Gwen slid a plate over to him. He looked down at it a little nervously.  
"It's just an omelet of sorts," Gwen said as she took a bite. She swallowed, "It's a mixture that my grandmother and I concocted. Wakes you up, gives you energy and tastes good to boot!"  
Nigel looked a little doubtful.  
"It contains eggs, of course," she continued, "A little dice ham, cheese, I used cheddar but my grandma prefers Swiss, some green pepper and orange pepper," Nigel took a bite, "some jalapeno and just a dash of Acid Rain hot sauce."  
Nigel started making gasping noises and waved his hands in front of his mouth, "Hot! Hot!" He grabbed a glass of orange juice and tossed it back.  
"Here," Gwen slid two small bowls towards him, "If it's too hot eat some almonds or banana. The orange juice will only aggravate it." She turned to Sidney, "I was going to use Spontaneous Combustion, but I'm all out."  
Sidney shrugged, "Tasted fine to me," she slid the bowls away from Nigel, "Careful, don't eat so fast or you'll choke."  
Nigel swallowed, "Don't you think that's a little, um," he swallowed again, "spicy for breakfast?"  
Gwen shrugged, "Spontaneous Combustion's hotter, besides," she said as she scraped the last of her omelet from her plate, "It woke you up, didn't it?" She slowly chewed with a look of utter bliss on her face.  
Nigel tried another bite, but quickly grabbed the bowls back from Sidney.  
Gwen cleared away her and Sidney's plates, "You know, Nigel, I do have fruit and cereal if you'd prefer."  
Nigel hesitated, "I wouldn't want your cooking to go to waste."  
Gwen shrugged again, "It's okay," she poured some milk into the cereal and handed it to him, "I know some people aren't as fond of Acid Rain as I am," she pushed a bowl of fruit over to him, "I can just feed it to the dog. Ginger!"  
Nigel started out of his seat.  
"No!" Gwen lunged towards him as the dog bounded into the room, "She'll think you want to-!"  
The dog jumped up and placed her paws on his shoulders, knocking him over.  
"-Play." Gwen sighed as Ginger covered Nigel in sloppy kisses.  
Sidney elbowed the dog aside and helped Nigel up, "Well, you've certainly found a friend, Nigel," she said as she tried not to laugh.  
Gwen rolled her eyes and put Nigel's plate on the floor, "I love my dog, but she's a puppy at heart," she glanced down at the dog and the swiftly disappearing omelet, "She's also a great garbage disposal." She patted the grinning dog's head and picked up the empty plate.  
Nigel wiped his face with a napkin and glanced down at the counter, "Plane tickets?" He picked them up.  
Gwen turned back to the sink and started clattering dishes, "Um, yeah...Sidney?"  
Sidney sat down and faced Nigel, "Her grandmother had them sent over. She decided we needed to make a few detours before heading to Europe."  
Nigel dropped the tickets back on the counter.  
Gwen glanced over her shoulder, "Eat Nigel, it's going to be a long day."  
He obediently lifted the spoon and began to eat automatically as Sidney continued.  
"We'll be going to Guatemala and when we're done there we're headed off to Turkmenistan."  
He groaned into his cereal.  
Gwen turned away from closing the cabinet doors on the clean dishes, "Did you say something?"  
Nigel just shook his head and continued eating.  



End file.
